Así lo decidió el destino
by Cinnia17
Summary: Un italiano, un español. Sentimientos encrucijados y una decisión que podría cambiar aquella relación de siglos que jamás inició realmente... "¿Qué es lo que harás, Antonio?"
1. Capítulo I

Ambos se amaban, sin embargo uno era muy despistado para darse cuenta y él otro demasiado arisco para aceptarlo. A pesar de todo siempre estaban juntos, incluso después de la separación de sus países, como personas jamás se alejaron.

Lovino no podía, o mejor dicho no quería aceptar sus sentimientos hacia él español, ni siquiera consigo mismo pues su negatividad era más fuerte que su corazón en ese sentido.  
Por otro lado tenemos a Antonio, él cuál siempre se comportaba de manera amorosa con todo el mundo aunque un tanto especial con él italiano, después de todo era su "mayor tesoro" o algo así solía decir.

Eran la pareja perfecta, incluso había quienes decían que estaban destinados a estar juntos...

 _Pero las cosas tomaron un rumbo distinto._

 **\- o - o - o - o - o - o- o - o - o - o - o -**

Antonio estaba confundido.  
Sentía amor hacia dos personas completamente opuestas, poniendo en juego los sentimientos de ambos y eso no le agradaba en nada. Odiaba tener que elegir aunque sabía tendría que hacerlo en algún momento ya fuera tarde o temprano.

 _Pero le dolía pensar en tener que romper un corazón._

Lovino estaba triste.  
A pesar de que aún no aceptaba por completo cuánto lo amaba, le dolía verlo feliz con ese otro pues quería que aquella sonrisa, ojos brillantes, palabras dulces y cálidas risitas fueran solo para él aunque sonara egoísta.

 _Pero de alguna forma sabía que eso no sucedería._

 **\- o - o - o - o - o - o- o - o - o - o - o -**

¿Que pasó luego? Pues hablaron entre los tres.

El italiano estaba petrificado, jamás hubiera pensando que aquél sujeto comenzaría a llorar y armar un escándalo mientras le cedía el amor del ibérico diciendo cosas que sólo lograban herirlo más.  
" **¿Cuando dije que lo amaba? Estás delirando, maldición** " Comentó con su típico ceño fruncido, agregando que España era molesto y ya había pasado suficientes años a su lado como para desear más, negando cada una de las palabras que dejaba salir el contrario.

 _Pero estaba mintiendo... Lo peor es que aún no lo sabía._

Continuaron discutiendo un buen rato, excluyendo completamente a la razón del conflicto mientras este pensaba en qué hacer; sí debía intervenir o mantenerse en su sitio, tomar una decisión o esperar más tiempo, gritar lo que sentía o quedarse en silencio; sin embargo al oír las palabras de odio que le dedicaba él sureño todo rastro de duda desapareció inmediatamente a la vez que intentaba camuflar su dolido corazón.

 _Pero nunca pensó sobre todo lo que perdería en el momento dónde abriera la boca._

* * *

 **Bueno, es un inicio corto y los próximos capítulos también lo serán hasta cierto punto...** **Espero les guste, la verdad soy nueva en esto de subir historias aquí pero por algo se empieza.  
** **Agradezco la oportunidad y sin nada más que agregar, nos leemos.**


	2. Capítulo II

**"¿Qué es lo que harás, Antonio?"** Una voz en su espalda habló, haciéndole voltear para quedar de frente a la chica que lo observaba con tristeza y preocupación.

 **"Algo que estuve posponiendo un largo tiempo".** Admitió sonriendo de forma falsa y herida, algo que ella notó pero prefirió no comentar.

Él español se acercó a ambos jóvenes, tomando aire para calmarse antes de hablar.  
Había estado preparando aquel discurso durante el tiempo que permaneció en silencio, emocionando a uno de ellos mientras que él otro tan sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada, formando puños y negándole la salida a las lágrimas.

 **"...Romano es mi hermanito, y le hice daño..."  
** Esa oración apuñaló con furia el pecho de Lovino, después de todo sólo era considerado como alguien de su familia, un niño indefenso que debía ser constantemente protegido, un inútil dependiente de España para todo... A pesar de eso, se negó a irse.  
¿Masoquismo? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Debilidad? Ni siquiera él conocía la respuesta, y lo que más le dolía era que se lo dijera al otro en vez de a él como debía ser; sin embargo hace ya un rato que fue excluido de la charla.Observó hasta el final dónde ambos chicos terminaron abrazados y besándose en frente suyo sin compasión.  
Él moreno notó el repentino cambio de su antiguo subordinado, diciéndole al contrario que lo esperara para poder ir hacia él y extenderle una mano que inmediatamente rechazó.

 **"No vuelvas a acercarte a mí."**

Una pequeña frase que lo quebró aún más, dedicándole una mirada de furia total para luego salir corriendo de allí, con sus ojos convertidos en cascadas al estar dejando salir todo el dolor acumulado por años, décadas e incluso siglos.  
En el último instante había aceptado lo malditamente enamorado que estaba.

 _Pero ya era tarde._

 **\- o - o - o - o - o - o- o - o - o - o - o -**

Pasaron los días, todo se había calmado pero lo tenso del ambiente aún permanecía.  
Romano evitaba totalmente a España pues consideró que lo mejor era alejarse de él y romper cualquier tipo de lazo que los atara, aun sí le dolía debía aprender a priorizar su felicidad o al menos eso le había dicho aquella chica, la cual desde antes del conflicto había estado apoyándolo y dándole ánimos, algo que él agradecía bastante al saber que en realidad no estaba tan solo como creyó en un principio.

Antonio por su parte se sentía horriblemente culpable debido a que jamás fue su intención lastimar a Lovino, y la manera en como todo cambió de un segundo a otro le causaba una punzada perenne tanto en su mente como en el pecho.  
Lo que más le molestaba era tener que fingir tranquilidad ante su novio actual a pesar de intentar convencerse que aquella fue la decisión correcta, aun así era feliz a su lado y pensó que la distancia puesta por el menor había sido lo mejor para todos.

 _Pero ambos estaban conscientes de su necesidad por hablar con él otro._

 **\- o - o - o - o - o - o- o - o - o - o - o -**

Meses después todo había cambiado considerablemente.

España era feliz junto a su amado, ambos tan cariñosos y preocupados por él otro que el tema con él italiano había sido suprimido de los recuerdos del resto con gran facilidad al ver la alegría que irradiaba aquella dulce pareja; sin embargo algo le molestaba, pues su mente continuaba reprochándole sobre las palabras que soltó sin pensar en frente del menor, odiándose por haber arruinado aquella relación de siglos que en el fondo deseaba recuperar. Ansiaba el perdón de su ex-subordinado y la amistad que alguna vez le proporcionó, a pesar de siempre haber sentido algo más fuerte que tan sólo un simple cariño de amigos.

Sin pensarlo mucho fue decidido a hablar con Lovino, aunque tuvo que tragarse sus palabras al ver el odio expresado en aquellos ojos oliva que alguna vez gustó de admirar, aún si eran decorados por un ceño fruncido o lágrimas, para él eran simplemente lo más hermoso de este mundo...

 _Pero ahora sólo le causaban nervios, culpa y temor._


	3. Capítulo III

El tiempo había transcurrido de forma distinta para Italia del sur. Sentía un peso menos ahora que él ibérico se hallaba lejos de su vida pero a la vez el dolor de tenerlo tan cerca en sus recuerdos era agonizante, razón por la que agradecía infinitamente a la chica que se encargaba de hacerle olvidar todo lo que involucrara al nombrado aunque este pareciera querer mantenerlo en la miseria, apareciendo en los momentos menos esperados con su estúpida sonrisa demás de intentar hablarle con amabilidad a pesar del odio que pretendía transmitirle Romano.  
Preguntas innecesarias para intentar vanamente conseguir una charla con él era algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando y no dudaba en aprovecharse de eso, después de todo había que ser muy idiota -según él- para no aceptar la comida y/o regalos que le ofrecía para luego pisotear su corazón con pequeñas frases.

 **"Independizarme de ti fue una de las mejores cosas que pude haber hecho."  
** Soltó un día sin mirarlo luego de recibir algunos tomates, restándole importancia al asunto ya que España debía superarlo así como él lo hizo, aceptar que no recuperaría su amistad y que el daño ya estaba hecho...  
Lovino lo despreciaba.

Antonio estaba dolido, siempre había sido alguien sensible respecto al ámbito emocional y estaba seguro que aquello no cambiaría jamás, razón por la cual deseaba llevarse bien con él menor. Necesitaba su perdón para volver a sonreír como antes, quería difundir su arrepentimiento aún si terminaba roto en el proceso, anhelaba esos días dónde ambos podían estar juntos sin importar el resto del mundo, ansiaba recuperar la relación que alguna vez tuvieron dónde todo era felicidad a pesar de sus pequeñas discusiones, y pretendía conseguirlo.

 _Pero de a poco esa ambición se iba convirtiendo en una absurda fantasía._

 **\- o - o - o - o - o - o- o - o - o - o - o -**

Muchos sucesos ocurrieron luego y entre ellos uno que logró distanciarlos aún más, algo que no se creía posible considerando los tratos que ya se daban.

Para Lovino ni siquiera la peor guerra se podría haber comparado con lo que decidió realizar, teniendo que sacar valor desde lo profundo de su ser para no salir corriendo o desmayarse de los nervios. Sin embargo lo dijo, y lo mejor fue la respuesta a sus enredadas palabras.

¿Qué se supone que hizo? Simple.  
Se le confesó a la chica que había estado a su lado desde lo ocurrido con Antonio (Incluso antes), dándole su apoyo y consejos, brindándole ayuda cuando sentía no poder más con aquel dolor que aseguraba lo mataría, haciendo lo que fuera con tal de distraerlo unos minutos u horas para aliviar la depresión que lo carcomía.  
Romano no podía estar más agradecido con ella, ni siquiera pudo evitar caer nuevamente en esa emoción que creía acabaría con él pues al parecer su destrozado corazón no deseaba aprender la lección hasta terminar hecho polvo, o al menos eso creía ya que luego de todo por lo que había pasado a lo largo de su existencia este no paraba de bombear sangre y sentimientos a su cuerpo.

" **Nosotros... E-estamos saliendo"**. Confesó él sureño frente a todos al finalizar una reunión a petición de su actual pareja mientras mantenían las manos unidas en muestra del sincero cariño que se tenían, con la cabeza gacha en un inútil intento de ocultar el color escarlata que se encontraba decorando sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los aplausos las miradas hacia cierto país no dudaron en aparecer.

Él español no podía entender que era esa tenue punzada que experimentó al enterarse, estaba sorprendido y alegre al mismo tiempo porque eso era lo correcto, emocionarse al saber que él menor había creado una nueva etapa y oportunidad para ser feliz olvidando los momentos que pasaron ambos para concebir nuevos recuerdos llenos de amor junto a alguien que sentía lo mismo, capaz de darle todo lo que él no pudo, iluminar su vida y oscuro corazón como jamás logró conseguir… Si, se sentía feliz.

 _Pero aun así no lograba encontrar la razón de ese extraño pesar en su pecho._

 **\- o - o - o - o - o - o- o - o - o - o - o –**

No pasó mucho para que Italia del sur olvidara la existencia de su antiguo amor, después de todo estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándose por la felicidad y bienestar de su novia para detenerse a pensar sobre que había sido del español durante todo ese tiempo sin hablarse aunque de todas formas no era como si le importara el estado de quién lo cambió como si nada, yéndose con un sujeto que jamás lograría conocerlo de la misma manera que él, haciéndolo a un lado luego de lo difícil que fue aceptar sus estúpidos sentimientos, intentando hablarle como si nada hubiese ocurrido o simplemente ignorando su presencia... Y ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad no lo había olvidado.

Gritó, bastante frustrado consigo mismo al no conseguir quitarlo de su cabeza a pesar de ya tener a alguien, en especial por el daño que le causaría a la chica si descubría la razón de sus continuas noches de insomnio y bajones emocionales cada vez que se le dejaba solo, la perfecta oportunidad para pensar en cada maldito error que cometió con Antonio además de lo idiota que fue al no aprovechar las oportunidades que se le dieron.

Se levantó de su asiento con la intención de apreciar el cálido sol que iluminaba su parte del país en ese momento hasta que unos molestos e incesantes golpes a la puerta principal lograron arruinar el perfecto ambiente de paz que había conseguido luego de varios días fuera.

 **"¿Qué quieres?".**  
Fue lo primero que pudo decir al salir de su disimulado asombro ya que recibir visitas no estaba en sus planes, y menos aun tratándose de él.

Él joven que se mantenía de pie en la entrada tan sólo se dedicó a sonreír, sin valor para articular alguna palabra a pesar de lo mucho que le tomó ganar la confianza suficiente para llamar a aquella casa que hace bastante no visitaba. ¿Siempre había existido aquel aire melancólico y solitario en ella? No, por supuesto que no.  
Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas disculpas que darle, tantas explicaciones que merecía...

 _Pero su mente se nubló al notar esa afilada mirada sobre la suya._

* * *

No odien a Lovino, después de todo sigue dolido y no es fácil olvidar al primer amor... Tampoco me odien a mí por darle pareja, sólo quería hacerlo feliz:D  
Creo que eso es todo, mille grazie por sus favoritos y seguimientos (Si, yo le digo así).

Nos leemos~


	4. Capítulo IV

No supo en qué momento se había resignado permitiéndole el paso pero ahí estaba, sentado frente al sujeto que casualmente apareció en el momento menos oportuno.  
Ambos estaban conscientes del tenso ambiente formado luego de que Lovino le ofreciera algo de beber, siendo rechazado de manera amable añadiéndole una sonrisa nerviosa que notó al instante sin embargo optó por ignorar.

¿Cuánto había pasado ya? Antonio observó el reloj que le regaló su pareja hace unos días atrás al cumplir siete meses juntos para darse cuenta de que ni siquiera llevaban diez minutos sentados a pesar de lo eterno que parecían avanzar los segundos.

 **"¿Me dirás a qué mierda viniste o planeas quedarte sentado en mi sala todo el maldito día?".**  
Romano estaba perdiendo la paciencia, hace bastante no decía insultos en alto luego de comenzar su relación ya que debía controlarse pues lo sentía como un deber para no aburrir a su novia aún si a ella le daba igual pero ese sujeto siempre le había causado algo que lo irritaba con el simple hecho de verle u oírle. Él español sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza y disculparse, sabiendo el ridículo que seguramente estaba haciendo aunque en realidad no le importaba demasiado.

 **"¿Tan malo es querer saber cómo le va a mí pequeño subordinado?"** Hizo una pausa. **"¡Oh, es cierto! Ya no eres mí pequeño".**  
Utilizó un tono de voz alegre y despreocupado como solía hacer, todo lo contrario a lo que deseaba expresar razón por la cual se estaba abofeteando mentalmente. Él italiano no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de qué en realidad no había ido hasta su casa para tal estupidez, de todas formas decidió seguirle el juego para ver hasta dónde podía llegar con aquella farsa.

 _Pero no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco al ver la extraña forma en que se comportaba el contrario._

 **\- o - o - o - o - o - o- o - o - o - o - o -**

Ninguno notó el rápido pasar de las horas debido a lo sumergido que estaban en su charla, contándose sobre sus vidas en ese tiempo separados aunque sin comentar sobre la pareja del otro, riendo de vez en cuando por alguna anécdota que les resultara cómica, discutiendo de manera actuada por algo estúpido como por ejemplo qué sabor de pizza era mejor. Todo estaba tan animado, les recordaba a los viejos tiempos y por un largo rato ese ambiente nostálgico pero agradable les ayudó a olvidar los hechos ocurridos hace unos cuantos meses.

La noche llegó de forma inevitable. Se decidió que Antonio dormiría en casa del italiano con la condición de preparar el desayuno en la mañana (Cosa que habría hecho aún sí no se lo pedía) y ocuparía uno de los tantos cuartos desocupados que Lovino le ayudaría a limpiar... O eso tenían planeado antes de comenzar a beber.

Pasadas varias horas el horrible sol de la tarde les golpeó a ambos en el rostro siendo Romano quién se despertara primero para darse cuenta luego de unos minutos que su cabeza estaba descansando sobre el pecho del ibérico que respiraba suavemente con el rostro a tan sólo unos centímetros del suyo. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, ganándose un molesto mareo que casi le hace caer de no ser porque España consiguió atraparlo unos segundos antes que su cuerpo pudiera estrellarse contra el piso.

 **"Deberías tener más cuidado, Lovi".**  
Oír ese apodo proveniente de aquellos labios le dolió, no estaba seguro de la razón sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo para que se apartara y lo echara de su casa, excusándose con la hora además de mentir sobre un supuesto compromiso.  
El otro no supo como tomar eso pues creía haber arreglado todas sus equivocaciones aún sí sonaba ingenuo; de todos modos el cuerpo le pesaba y la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas por lo cual tomó sus cosas, se despidió y salió de allí sin decir nada más.

 _Pero había algo raro en todo lo ocurrido... Algo que ninguno se atrevió a seguir analizando._

* * *

 **Estoy perdida con las fechas... Espero no haber tardado mucho a pesar de tenerlo ya escrito.  
En fin, gracias a las personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer esto y sí salió corto es para no adelantar hechos (Cosa que ya hice pero meh, nada que hacer).**

Arialys85: Como puedes haberlo notado, si tiene continuación xD Mille grazie por comentar y seguir la historia~

 **Sin nada más que agregar, nos leemos.**


	5. Capítulo V

Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, seguramente debido a la resaca por haber estado bebiendo como si no lo hubiese hecho en años y a pesar de haber consumido un par de pastillas junto a varias tazas de café esta parecía no querer cesar.  
A pesar de todo se encontraba feliz, incluso aliviado ahora que tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Lovino y divertirse como hace mucho no hacían, olvidar sus problemas por una tarde sólo para conversar como buenos amigos que aún no eran sin embargo el comportamiento que adoptó al despertar le resultó extraño pues no parecía de mal humor como el resto de los días sino que se veía... ¿Avergonzado? No podía pensar en alguna palabra que encajara con aquella actitud pero el rojo sobre sus mejillas le daba esa idea y no estaba seguro de sí fue causa del calor, alcohol o incluso por alguna acción realizada de manera inconsciente, algo igual de probable que las otras ya que su torpeza y despiste no eran un secreto para nadie, ni siquiera para él mismo.

Se recostó sobre el suave colchón de su cama con vista al techo, admirando cada detalle de este mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse mientras divagaba en varios asuntos, todos diversos aunque con un tema en común que los unía. Su cuerpo había empezado a relajarse ya que la medicina al fin parecía estar surgiendo efecto, cosa que lo alivió en cierta proporción.

 _Pero a pesar de esto, su mente ya no estaba igual de tranquila que su cuerpo._

.

.

.

 **\- o - o - o - o - o - o- o - o - o - o - o -**

Nervioso era una palabra muy pequeña para describirlo en ese momento, incluso aterrado sonaba mejor aunque tampoco era la indicada. Sus piernas temblaban, tenía un horrible malestar en el estómago, sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse de tantas vueltas que le daba la cabeza, su respiración era agitada, no podía dejar de caminar por toda la casa repasando una y otra vez mentalmente cada frase y acción que debía realizar.  
Salió al patio para tomar aire en un vano intento por relajarse hasta que un ruido extraño le hizo dar un salto por lo repentino, encontrándose con aquella mirada esmeralda que hace meses no veía, al menos no desde que pasaron la noche juntos bebiendo.

Antonio sonrió algo cohibido, temía haber hecho enfadar a Lovino pero se calmó al ver que su expresión solo reflejaba sorpresa, algo normal tomando en cuenta que ninguno esperaba encontrarse con él otro ese día.  
Había viajado a Italia junto con su jefe sin saber muy bien la razón pues no le prestó atención durante su discurso y al llegar lo primero que hizo fue alejarse hasta toparse con un grupo de niños dónde comenzó un partido de fútbol, el cual finalizó al romper la ventana de una casa que conocía bastante bien, sin embargo Romano estaba demasiado ocupado auto-torturándose como para gritarle o golpearlo por arruinar la apariencia de su vivienda.

Ninguno supo en que momento habían terminado charlando en la sala del italiano, quien sólo lo invitó para hacer tiempo y concentrarse en algo más aparte de su plan. Todo iba bien, eran dos simples amigos compartiendo unas tazas de café mientras nuevamente actualizaban su información sobre la vida del otro hasta que la confesión dada por Lovino (Luego de tanta insistencia por parte de Antonio al encontrarlo extraño) activó algo dentro del ibérico... Aquella noticia no le había gustado.

* * *

 **La primera parte podría ser considerada como relleno, de hecho iba a quitarla pero decidí dejarlo así.  
Nuevamente les agradezco por todo. Nos leemos~**


	6. Capítulo VI

No quería creerlo, era absurdo que alguien como él hubiera tenido esa idea y quisiera llevarla a cabo. Se rió, de forma suave y sin gracia pero se detuvo al observar las coloradas mejillas de su acompañante además de aquella expresión avergonzada pero a la vez segura de sus palabras.

Lovino iba a proponerle matrimonio a su novia.

Lo primero a lo que atinó fue intentar hacerlo entrar en razón, diciéndole que esa unión afectaría a ambos países sin embargo el otro deseaba realizarlo como humanos, por lo cual nada sucedería y al parecer su jefe no tenía problema con ello mientras no abandonara sus responsabilidades como Italia del sur, algo simple considerando que el norte era el mayor sustento del país.

Antonio pudo sentir como algo dentro de él se rompía, no quería permitir ese compromiso pero tampoco arruinar la felicidad de Romano por unos sentimientos egoístas, por lo cual se dedicó a darle ánimos e incentivarlo para no echarse hacia atrás por los nervios, dejarse guiar por su corazón y cosas de ese estilo.  
Cosas que un amigo debía decir.

Al llegar la hora Lovino se levantó, agradeció a Antonio por todo (También dijo que lo llamaría para cobrarle lo de su ventana) y cuando ambos estuvieron fuera lo abrazó, algo que necesitaba antes de su propuesta para seguidamente partir rápido hacia el lugar de encuentro.

España se mantuvo de pie observando como la figura del italiano comenzaba a desaparecer hasta no ser ni siquiera un punto en su campo de visión, demostrando ya lo lejos que estaba y lo imposible de poder alcanzarlo... De ambas maneras. Suspiró, tomando el teléfono para encontrarse con varias llamadas de su jefe quien estaba desesperado por averiguar el paradero de su país.  
Comenzó a caminar, intentando pensar en su amado para alejar cada pensamiento relacionado con él sureño sin ningún éxito, tratando de convencer a su cabeza de que simplemente estaba preocupado por si ella lo rechazaba o algo así.

 _Pero estaba más que consiente de la verdadera razón de ese malestar._

* * *

 **Tanto tiempo sin publicar me hizo olvidar como subir capítulos, wow.  
En fin, está cosa es re corta pero me dio flojera juntarlo con el siguiente, de todas formas espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Por cierto, sé que algo como una "boda" dentro del mundo de Hetalia no podría llevarse a cabo debido a su condición de países y que eso es igual a formar una alianza entre ambos, sin embargo continuo creyendo que pueden tener su propia vida como humanos y al ser esto algo ficticio de mi imaginación, puedo hacer lo que se me antoje, wuuu.**

 **Ahora sí, nos leemos en otra ocasión~**


End file.
